


When Extended Family is Discovered Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Original Character(s), Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Slow-paced Veela-fic AU HPDM. Summer after 2nd year Harry meets his mothers real father, and it turns out that he's not a muggle at all. Meeting a family he didn't know existed, keeping secrets, and now Draco Malfoy is acting very odd.slashDumbl!bashing





	When Extended Family is Discovered Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Extended Family is Discovered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367572) by Athey. 



> Unfortunately this story is not available on AO3 and only on FF.net.
> 
> I really LOVE this story and hope there will be more, although the author has warned that it is probably discontinued for now. It has 14 Chapters & is 193,258 words long so far.
> 
> It is brilliant and I LOVE the characters and story line.
> 
> If it sounds like something you would read I highly recommend it.  
> Remember to thank the author and maybe leave her some comments/ thanks if you are enjoying her work.
> 
> I made 2 of the same covers as she uses different spelling to her Pen Name here on AO3 to her FF.net account.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
